My First Kiss
by Mewlon
Summary: Reposted. Valentine's day has never been Samus' cup of tea. However, this Valentine's Day, she gets a special message with candy. Link x Samus fluff.


_Hello my dear friends and fans of mine! This is Mewlon and with a new fic to put up. Since Valentine's Day is coming, I decided to do this little one shot that I've wanted to do for a long time. I hope you like it. If you've read My Little Valentine Note before, then this is the prequel to it._

I do not own anything Nintendo or such, but I would love to one day work there and be able to say that I do own it. As for now, I don't.

Pairing: Link x Samus, don't like it, then don't flame and go back. If you do, then enjoy! BTW, the story is written in Samus' POV.

**My First Kiss**

There he is, the perfect being, the perfect gentleman, the perfect fighter. Everyone adored him; everyone admired him; everyone loved him. Yes, including me. His perfect golden threads of hair was blown by the gentle wind that so enjoyed to touch his body. His lovely cerulean gaze was like a heaven that I have never seen before. Every time I look into them, my knees shake so much.

My heart pounds so much, like I have never done before. I never felt like this before; at least not about anyone I have met before. I have so longed just to be close to him, even if it's in battle. His skin was a bit tanner then Marth or Roy. Any girl would love to be with him so much. Sadly, I could not, because you see, there is a social barrier that blocks perfect people like him from rejects like me.

I have been such an anti-social person for a long time. People used to think that I was a man since I hide my whole self behind a suit of space armor. I never spoke to anyone before since I didn't know how. Ever since I was young, I was a loner. I had no friends, family, or even a home to call. I spent most of my time bounty hunting for a living. The greatest time I ever had was fighting versus Kraid.

Why would this magical place I have set foot on: this stadium be much of a difference? It was because of one person: Link. It was he who had the courage to even talk to me; to get to KNOW me. I remember that day: his warm smile got to me so hard, I didn't know what to do. One thing I never forgot about him where his sapphire eyes. So warm…so peaceful….just perfect. After he befriended me, I got the courage to show him what I looked like.

"Heh, you're a girl." He said to me with a giggle in his voice.

"What did you think I was?" I asked him, like I didn't know that answer.

"Well, everyone thought you were a guy. But now, you can show people that you're a girl."

"Why should I?"

"Because, it's not right for a girl to hide herself behind a bunch of metal. It's like she's fooling herself."

"…"

"Besides, you're too pretty to hide."

My face felt so hot when he said that. All the blood in my body rushed from my heart up to my head as I watched him smile then turned around and walked towards the stadium. That day, I went into my room and took off my armor. And for the first time ever since I got there, I walked through the stadium without that armor and as a woman.

After that incident, I had many male admirers come to ask me out. Captain Falcon somewhat dropped his cocky attitude to try to get me on a date with him. I decline his offer though. Then even the shy mannered Fox came up to me for a chance. He was adorable, but sadly he was a furry. It could have not worked out.

All I wanted was to be with Link. Then came that terrible day. New Smashers came to the stadium to fight. One of them was an elf girl named Zelda. She was perfection at all costs. Lovely, smooth blonde hair; gorgeous ocean blue eyes; and a sweet personality to go with it. Perfection should have been her name. What's worse is that she knew Link and she was so close to him.

Whenever they were together, it was a match made in heaven. A brave and handsome elf knight with a sweet and beautiful elf princess. Who would have ever NOT thought of that? Link had saved Zelda from that evil man, Ganondorf years ago. And whenever he got hurt, she held him in her arms. He was there to protect her and she was there to hold him when he's down. Like I said: perfection.

"Aww," squealed Peach as she looked at them along with me, "aren't they just the most adorable couple you have ever seen?"

"Yeah…" I replied softly, "..perfect."

Yeah, it's the same thing everyone has been talking about forever. How cute they are; how perfect they are; how glorious they are. But what can I say? What can I do? Absolutely nothing, except just look away. But everywhere I turn, I see them. It's running through my mind and I can't do anything about it.

Link, Zelda, Link, Zelda, Link, Zelda, Link, Zelda, Link, Zelda, Link loves, Zelda loves, Link loves, Zelda loves, Link loves, Zelda loves, Link loves, Zelda loves Link, Link loves….Zelda….

And now, today is February the fourteenth. I heard from other's that this day is supposed to be the special day for love. Mostly everyone has been all crazy about it. Hearts everywhere, chocolate all over the place, and red on the walls. The kids were restless as they fought over the chocolates that Peach was giving out to them. Those little brats.

That day, I had a Smash battle with some unknown person. I really wanted to fight so I can at least get my mind off Link and Zelda for a moment and the thought that I will be alone for this holiday. I swear, how can anybody really stand this mushy stuff?

Letting out a sigh, I walked down the heart decorated hallways. That color pink was really getting to my nerves now. It was Peach who suggested to put pink hearts all over the damn stadium as if it was some sort of a strawberry cake or something. That woman needs to have her head examined since she has some strange obsession with pink.

The air was filled with a soft and yet fruity smell that entered and tickled my nostrils as I kept walking down the hallway, and passing the kitchen. I took a peek inside to see a pink cake. It had layers of what seems to be strawberry frosting. Each level of the cake had several candied hearts and strawberries arranged on to the side or on the extra area of the cake.

My stomach growled a bit from looking at the food, but I turned away from the delicious looking cake. I don't need anything! This is a stupid holiday which will be over in about 12 hours and everyone will be their old cold, heartless selves. I don't know why people created this holiday. Is it to hurt those who don't have anyone?

Was Valentine's Day meant to pour some sort of a lemon on my wounded heart? I continued to walk towards God knows what; not caring where I went. Soon, I ended up in the courtyard of the stadium and looked around. The silence was so welcoming that I sighed and sat at the edge of the fountain. I looked at the sky for a moment and watched as the white clouds covered it as they flowed.

I wish I was a cloud in the sky, floating without a care in the world. Ugh! Everything's is just a big hassle and I really don't need this! Why don't I just leave this dump and go somewhere worth my time? Why? …It's because of him.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Asked a voice from above me.

I looked up to see nobody but the one from my thoughts. Link. There he stood, flashing that cute smile at him, like always. Those sapphires that I can't stop looking at were directing their attention at my emerald colored ones. His blonde hair was blown by the wind, which somewhat blocked my vision of his eyes entirely.

"Sure, go ahead, it's not taken." I replied as if I didn't want him there.

"Thanks," he responded as he sat next to me, "boy, they really had me working a lot today. The other girls are in such a big fuss over this holiday with decorations and such."

"Yeah."

"How come you're not so happy about it?"

"Well for me, Valentine's Day is stupid. It's a waste of time! I don't see why people make such a big fuss about confessing love to someone that they could have done to any time or day. And after that whole lovey dovey stuff is over, everyone is like it never happened."

"Well, it should be a nice day where love is proven to everyone. Not only love, but friendship as well."

"Easy for you to say. Everyone loves you."

"I know…but, you should have someone to love you too…"

"Yeah, like who? Who would want Samus Aran, lone space bounty hunter?"

"I…Samus…"

I looked at Link and wondered. Why was he lost for words? This was a guy who had plenty to say. And yet, I looked at his face and I can see that he had things to say, but he couldn't. My face turned a bit stern as I examined his face. Yet, Link's blue eyes looked like they pleaded for something. And soon, my stern face soften.

Was it just me or were our faces closing in on each other every second? It was like some force was making me come closer to him. His eyes somewhat close near my face and I too, started to close my eyes. My heart pounded deeply and my face flushed. I could feel his hot breath upon my lips now and I felt myself closing in that distance we had.

"Link!" Shouted a voice from somewhere inside the stadium. At that moment, I pulled away from him. He opened his eyes and had a face of disappointment. "Link, come here! We need your help."

"Coming, Zel!" He shouted back as he turned to face the ground and left.

And there I was….alone….and yet…I felt hot. I touched my face and felt my warm blood rush. I trembled slightly at that feeling. I think I sat there for an hour or so until I finally got up and went to my dorm. It was strange, but I couldn't think about anything else but Link that time. He was on my mind so much and about what we almost did at the fountain.

I looked at the clock that night and it read fifteen past eight. The Valentine's party started about an hour and fifteen minutes ago and there I was on my bed, thinking about whether or not I should go or not. I let out a sigh and thought more. Fifteen minutes passed before I could ever think of my decision. I used all my strength and got out of bed and to my closet.

Since I was a bounty hunter I had some spare money in my hand which I used more for food then anything else. So, when I looked at my closet, I really had nothing to wear much. Fine, I'm not going! I had nothing to wear and besides, who'd want to see me anyway. No one there to expect me at all. Except for…stop! I better stop for now!

Stupid Link! He doesn't care about me at all! I'm worth nothing more! I…I…my eyes strayed away from my feet and to my closet. I placed my hand and pulled out a red blouse. That blouse was something I bought out of my will from Zelda and Peach nagging at me to buy it since I didn't have much good clothes.

That blouse was cut from one side and hung on the shoulder of the other. From the back, it had nothing but straps so my bare back was shown. Ugh! I can't believe I bought such a skanky thing! Having no other choice, I don that blouse then search for something to wear for my bottom. I then took out a black skirt which was cut slanted.

In a matter of minutes I now was wearing the skirt and blouse. Now I looked like I had part of my clothes cut off. Like it was made scantly for some scantily girl. I combed my long blonde hair then put on some black sandal platform shoes. I let out a sigh then opened the knob to my door and walked down the hallways.

As I continued to get closer to the party, I could hear the loud music. It's was soft at first, but you can tell it was loud since from far away you can feel this pound in your body. Soon I came into the party and I was shocked, well not "shocked" per say, but couldn't believe that Peach went this far. On the wall was a huge and I'm not exaggerating, HUGE heart model.

Everyone said it was to put in decoration, but for me, it was too much and unnecessary. Then at that punch bowl was an ice sculpture of a heart with arrows with it. Now that's the irony of this stupid holiday, you got nice hearts and all, but they usually have arrows in them. Heh, is it supposed to mean that Valentine's day is meant to have back stabbers?

"May I have your attention, please!" Called out Miss-I-Love-Everything-Pink, Peach. "Right now, we're picking partners for the dance in which we will call them the King and Queen of Valentines! So men, get your woman!"

"Yucky!" Shouted all the kid Smashers as they pretended to throw up. "Valentine's too mushy!"

"Hey, let's go play some Super Smash Brothers!" Called out Popo as he pointed to the game room.

"Okay!" Replied the other kids.

"Man, I wish I had a Valentine…" whispered Nana to herself as she followed the boys. Unaware that Young Link had heard her.

"Hey, Roy." Said Marth as he looked at his companion. "Are you going to ask one of the girls?"

"Uh…well…" replied the red head as he looked nervously at Zelda, "nah…I…I'm not good around women…"

"Hmm, maybe I should ask Zelda out."

"What?"

"Ha ha, I thought so."

"What?"

"Heh, you like her, don't you?"

"Uh…n-no…"

"Admit it! Ask her out! She's right there, go!"

Roy looked at Zelda with a nervous smile. Slowly he walked closer to her until he was about one foot away from her. His sapphire eyes trailed over to Link who was coming towards the princess. And with a sad face, he turned around and looked at the ground. Slowly, he walked back to Marth and took a seat. Heh, poor Roy. But then I look at Link and there he was talking to Zelda.

I had just about enough. So I got out of my seat and walked out. Let them be perfect! I don't need them or to hear about them. Link and Zelda are perfect together and anyone that tore them apart will get killed by the whole ZeLink fandom going around this stadium. Feh, let him have his princess…she's beautiful, smart, elegant, exquisite, and…is not me…

Soon I stopped myself from walking and I looked to where I was. I was back at the fountain. I sighed and sat down again. Having nothing to do, I looked down at the water and saw my reflection. Broken, and puffy eyed. Tears fell down my cheeks and I didn't know what to do. I was crying? Bah, that's a new one! Samus Aran crying. I'm not supposed to cry! I'm a bounty hunter! I've always been alone and always be alone!

"You must really love this fountain a lot," said a voice above my head.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" I barked as I didn't bother to look up.

Soon, a gentle hand then came to my face. In the palm was a tiny heart shaped candy with the words "Hey." I then looked up and saw a calm set of blue eyes up at me. His face had a soft smile and upon his other hand was a bag of those heart candies in them. He took a seat to next to me and waited for me to get the heart. As if I had another choice, I got the heart candy and ate it.

I then looked at the bag and stuck my hand in. I pulled out a heart that said, "Thanks" on it and offered it to Link. His smile widen as he ate the candy then looked for another heart. He looked at two of them then offered them to me. One white one said "Be Mine" while a yellow one said "All Mine." I ate the hearts then dug into the bag.

I pulled out a small red one that said "Get Real" on it and gave it to him. He looked at the heart and frowned it. He ate the heart then dug into the bag once more. He pulled out two other hearts that read "It's True" and one that said "Love" on it. Somehow, this felt a bit awkward, but I somewhat felt a blush coming on me.

Without another word, I stuck my hand in the bag again then took out this heart that said "I love you" on it. Suddenly, the smile on Link widen as he ate the heart and gave me two that read "I love you" and "Real Love." Soon, I let out a smile of my own and took out a heart that read "Be my Hero" on it. And he gave me one that said "Sure."

I had too much fun with those hearts and I decided to pull out one for fun. I got out a heart that read "Kiss Me" on it. What happened next I didn't expect. Link leaned towards me and placed his lips on mine. I was so stunned for a moment. I had no clue of what to do, but after a while, I responded to his kiss and returned it.

I placed my hands on his face and caressed it while he wrapped his arms around my body and brought me closer to him. My heart pounded so much and so loud that I thought for sure that the people at the party could hear it through the loud music. Soon, we parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"Link…" I let out softly while trying to catch my breathe.

"What is it, Samus?" He asked softly as he tried to kiss me again.

"Do you…really…?"

"Love you? I more then love you, I need you. I wanted to tell you that early today, but I didn't have the chance."

"What about Zelda?"

"Heh, she's just a friend. People just judge that I saved her a lot and we know each other and all means that we love each other. That's wrong, because I want you and only you."

It was that night that I thought differently about Valentine's Day. I guess it's not such a stupid holiday like I thought before, but something more. I guess that's what he's been trying to tell me that early today. He still held me close after we talked and we placed another kiss upon our lips again.

_Sorry it's a bit late, but I was gonna post it up on Sunday. Sadly I didn't have the chance Anyway, I hope you guys liked this fic! Happy Belated Valentine's Day!_


End file.
